villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beast-Men
Beast-Men are a monstrous race found in the roleplaying game Warhammer Fantasy and are based somewhat on legendary creatures such as Minotaurs and Satyrs - originally Beast-Men were part of the Hordes of Chaos but under new rules they eventually received their own Army Book that allowed them to be played as an independent army (much as Ogre Kingdoms established the formerly mercenary-based Ogres as an independent army). Description The Beastmen call themselves the "Children as Chaos" and are what is created when the mutating influence of chaos twists beasts into men and men into beasts. The chaos gods own their souls and they are unable to do anything but serve chaos. They tend to be looked-down upon by other chaos gods and the chaos gods themselves who favor servants of other races since they must pledge themselves to chaos willingly while beastmen are devoted to chaos by default. As such, they are outcasts among chaos. Some scholars believe that Skaven are an offshot of Beast-Men but this is not confirmed and seems somewhat unlikely as Beast-Men seem to gear more towards hooved bestial humanoids rather than the rodent-based Skaven. The lands that the Beast-Men use to hunt their prey are known collectively as Blood-Grounds. Every single creature within the Beast-Men's grounds is considered prey, whether it flees or fights back. Even the act of marching to war is akin to the hunt, of tracking or stalking the prey. Battle itself is like unto the act of a predator running down its prey, or the clash of rivals fighting to the last to determine the right to leadership and territorial dominance. The Beast-Men build no cities: they roam far and wide, following the scent of fresh meat and hunting down whatever wanders into the ancient hunting grounds that they patrol. All the lands of the Old World are regarded as hunting grounds. The Beastmen are tough and strong, for they must compete with other hostile life forms that haunt the Old World forests. Beast-Men are often the prey of yet more monstrous creatures. Though the Beast-Men dwell within the forests, they rarely stay in one location for long. Instead, they move from place to place along ancient paths within the territory of each herd, occasionally encroaching upon the domains of other tribes or making new paths through the civilized lands of Man. Though no sane human can make sense of it, there is sometimes a peculiar pattern to these movements — sudden changes in direction, or an uncanny coordination between disparate war bands, that hint at a far grander plan. Beast-Men war bands will often roam for hundreds of miles before setting up camp again, frequently battling other Beast-Men for the most suitable camp spots. When a halt is called, Beast-Men establish temporary sites from which to launch their raids of the surrounding territory. After these violent events, Beast-Men would then return to their sites and celebrate their victories in overt displays of feasting and brawling. Breeds *Gors **Caprigors **Bovigors **Ungors *Brays *Turnskins *Gaves *Bray-Shamans *Beast-Women - Beast-Women are female and, compared to Beast-Men, are shy and gentle. *Minotaurs Military Beastmen Infantry *Gors *Ungors *Ungor Raiders *Bestigors *Minotaurs *Harpies Beastmen Cavalry *Centigors *Tuskgor Chariot *Razorgor Chariots Beastmen Warbeast *Chaos Warhound *Razorgors *Chaos Spawn *Ghorgons *Cygors *Jabberslythe *Chaos Giants Beastmen Lords *Beastlords *Doombulls *Great Bray-Shaman Beastmen Heroes *Wargor *Bray-Shaman *Gorebulls Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Mutated Category:Hybrids Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hostile Species Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Outcast Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Wrathful Category:Supremacists Category:Imperialists Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Rapists Category:Fighters Category:Monsters Category:Defilers Category:Animals Category:Evil Creation Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Destroyers Category:Ferals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Cannibals Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Mutants Category:Scapegoat Category:Dissociative Category:Social Darwinists Category:Envious